Dental Decisions
by alynwa
Summary: A Sugar and Spies story. It is suggested that Leona see a dentist.


When Illya Kuryakin and Napoleon Solo were given permission to raise the orphan they had named Leona Nicole Hyun Reilly, they were also given eight weeks' parental leave to gel into a family. Besides Illya and Leona moving into Napoleon's newly doubled in size apartment and the little girl being introduced to her guardians, the Greers, Illya and Napoleon had to take their daughter to the doctor for a check - up and shots.

One Saturday, Illya and Leona were in Queens at the Greers' house for a play date when Rosie slipped him a piece of paper. He unfolded it to reveal a phone number and the name Dr. Evelyn Turner. When he looked askance at her, she said, "I asked Paige's dentist if she could recommend a pediatric dentist in Manhattan and she said Dr. Turner is the best she knows. You should give her a call as soon as possible."

Bemusedly, Illya commented, "A dentist? Is that necessary?"

"Paige's pediatrician told me that a baby should see a dentist no more than three months after her first tooth comes in, usually at three months old. Leona is already at least two years old and probably never saw a dentist in Korea. She should probably go soon."

_Bozhe moi, _he thought, _that sounds ridiculous! I did not see a dentist until I went to the State school. _Aloud he said, "Thank you, Rosie. I will discuss this with Napoleon."

MFUMFUMFUMFUMFU

Napoleon listened to what Illya had to say and asked, "So, you want to call on Monday or should I? She needs to be seen no later than next week; we only have three more weeks of paternity leave."

"Americans are so soft! You go to the doctor for every little ache! Leona is, at most, two and a half years old. Do you really think a dentist is needed? Her teeth look fine to me."

"Her teeth look fine to me, too Tovarisch, but we are not dentists. I know I sound like a broken record, but I want her to have the _best, _not just enough to get by. Our insurance covers dental so she will get a checkup. To be truthful, I hadn't given her teeth a thought beyond brushing them." Napoleon ran his hand through his hair and pushed his forelock back into place. He gave a little half – smile to his best friend, partner and now, co – parent and said, "Tell me again that this is a good idea and we're going to make this work."

The Russian looked down at the now chubby little girl asleep in his arms. "Are you saying you have changed your mind about raising her?" he asked quietly.

"No, Illya, never. I love her, too. _We're _her parents now."

The blond stood and handed Leona off smoothly to Napoleon. "Then we are going to make this work," he replied before heading off to the kitchen with one of his rare grins planted firmly on his face. "And I will make the appointment for her, but _you_ will take her." 

MFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFU

Six days later, Napoleon was sitting in Dr. Turner's office down in the Village with Leona next to him in her stroller. She was quietly playing with the stuffed black and white cow that was attached by Velcro to the bar running across the stroller front. He was the only man in the waiting room. There were four mothers sitting with children ranging in age from approximately six months to six years. The older children, both boys, started getting a little rambunctious, but a glare from him when he thought they had come too close to the stroller caused both of them to move closer to their mothers.

One of the mothers smiled apologetically at Napoleon. "That's a cute little girl you've got there," she said, "You're a good man to help out a friend."

Napoleon replied, "What do you mean?" as he bent down to stroke Leona's face.

The woman's smile faltered as she reddened, "She's not yours." At the man's scowl she stammered, "Oh, well, I…um, she's…"

He decided to save her from the foot she was choking on. "She's my daughter," he stated and though his answering smile never wavered, he let a little bit of Agent Solo peek through to challenge anyone to say anything.

In response, the mother nervously tightened her grip on her son. "That, that's nice," she said. Just then, much to her relief, the door to the exam rooms opened and a dental assistant stood there.

"Mr. Solo? Dr. Turner is ready for Leona," the young woman whose name tag read "Mary" said as she held the door open and waited patiently as Napoleon released the brakes and guided the stroller through the door. "Follow me, please."

She led them to an exam room with cartoon characters on the walls. Napoleon noted that there was no exam chair or obvious dental equipment. "The doctor will be right with you. You can take Leona out of the stroller and put her in your lap. Dr. Turner will be with you in a moment." She closed the door softly behind her.

Leona looked around and then looked into her Daddy's face with a look that said plainly (to Napoleon, at least) _Why are we here? _He lifted her out of the stroller after undoing the restraints, kissed her on the cheek and plopped her on his lap, causing the toddler to giggle. They both looked toward the door as it opened.

Dr. Turner was a woman who looked to be in her mid – forties with mostly brown hair with strands of gray shot through it. Her hazel eyes were crinkled at the corners as she smiled at the sight of the handsome man with the little sloe – eyed, wavy – haired golden – skinned child sitting contentedly on his lap. "Hello, Mr. Solo and I presume, Leona Nicole. I'm Dr. Turner."

"_Annyoung!_" Leona replied as she held out her arms to be picked up.

Napoleon pulled her arms down. "No, stay with me, Sweetheart," he murmured. To the doctor he said, "That is how one says 'hello' in Korean. That is where she is from. I've ah, had to pick up a few words so I can communicate with her."

While he was speaking, the dentist had pulled a chair closer and sat right in front of them. "Leona, you are such a beautiful little girl," she said as she expertly opened the toddler's mouth and using a small mirror quickly checked her gums and teeth. "Do you feed her a lot of sweets?"

"No, but before she came to this country, she was probably eating a typical Korean child's diet which is much sweeter than an American diet. She doesn't get any sugar now."

Dr. Turner nodded and jotted down some notes. She asked a few more questions and sat back in her seat. "Well, Mr. Solo, I saw a little decay, but nothing major. Her gums look good. Just keep brushing her teeth, floss them if she'll let you, buy a pacifier for her so she'll stop sucking her thumb and barring any injuries, I don't need to see her again until she's four or five." She palmed the child's face and smiled at her. "You are a good patient, Leona."

Napoleon stood with Leona in one arm. "Thank you, Dr.," he said as he shook her hand and then took hold of the stroller. "Say 'bye – bye' Leona."

"Bye – bye!"

MFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFU

Napoleon had put Leona down while he reset the alarms on the front door. She began to wander down the hall toward Illya's room. Napoleon could hear Illya playing his guitar and smiled. His partner was an accomplished guitarist, bassist and saxophonist though he didn't seem to play very often.

The music stopped and he knew that Illya was removing Leona's coat and hat. He got a bottle of milk for her and a Coke for himself and headed to Illya's room. Just before he got there, the music started again except this time, the Russian was singing to his little girl:

_Побежал паучок вверх по водостоку  
Но был смыт дождем внезапным прямо на дорогу  
Солнце вышло из-за туч, прогнало непогоду  
И бежит наш паучек опять по водостоку_

_The itsy – bitsy spider went up the waterspout_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out!_

_Up came the sun and dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy – bitsy spider went up the spout again._

Napoleon's eyebrows waggled as he sat in a chair and handed Leona her bottle. "Are my translation skills going wonky or were you just singing 'The Itsy – Bitsy Spider?' What do Russians know of the spider?"

The blond sniffed indignantly as he continued to strum the instrument while sitting cross legged on his bed. "Everyone knows that song originated in Moscow!" he said in mock anger. "The spider's name is Ivan."

Napoleon laughed, "Okay, then. It's time for Leona's nap."

Illya arose from the bed in one fluid motion. He flipped his guitar around to his back and picked up Leona. "I will put her down; I want to sing her to sleep. I missed her while you two were gone. How did the dental visit go anyway?"

"It went well; Dr. Turner gave me some advice on how to care for her teeth. I'll tell you later. I feel better that I took her though I know you didn't really approve."

"I'm glad she went, too. I just have to keep reminding myself that she is not me and this is not Russia." He looked at the little girl drinking her bottle as she leaned against his chest. "Come, Daughter, I will sing you my version of 'Do You Want to Know a Secret.'"

Napoleon walked to his bedroom to the strains of Illya's guitar as he sang Beatle's songs to the new addition to their lives. _Illya's right; this is going to work out._


End file.
